Gone
by Fandomet07
Summary: Suicide isn't the answer but it seems like the only solution the Percy. The harsh words of others penetrate his mind and he believes them.


_Worthless_

The words swirled around in his head. He ran to his cabin and slammed the door. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 _Stupid_

Percy clutched his head trying to stop the whispers of the other campers. He curled in on himself, as if doing so would protect him.

 _Weak_

He saw the faces of his friends. Dead. They're all dead now. Killed during the second giant war.

 _Murderer._

He faces of his friends hissed it at him, blaming him for their deaths. Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover. Annabeth. She glared at him with hate in her eyes.

 _You could have saved us. But you left us to die! You could have saved us!_

Percy squeezed his eyes shut tighter. _It wasn't my fault,_ he said to himself, _I tried to save you. But I couldn't do it._

 _Idiot_

All the memories from school flooded into his head. The bullies picking on him, the kids saying that he's an idiot, the teachers saying he's too dumb to understand.

 _Heartless_

"Stop! No, please! Stop!" He saw Bob. Bob was glaring at him.

 _You said you were my friend! You forgot about me the moment you left. You're no friend!_

Percy was whimpering and begging them to stop, to forgive him.

 _Useless_

Percy ran out of his cabin and ran to the beach. He collapsed on the sand a few feet away from the water.

 _Cruel_

Percy remembered when he had almost killed Akhlys. He had almost made her drown in her own tears. He was a monster.

 _Failure_

He heard the campers whisper words of hate behind his back. He had failed to save his friends. He was no hero. He was nobody.

 _Loser_

He couldn't do anything right. He was a mess up, a mistake. His mother had died in a car crash and Paul had moved to Alaska, leaving him all alone.

 _Unloved_

Nobody cared about him anymore. No one loved him. Percy stared at the water. Tears still making their way down his cheeks. He pulled Riptide out of his pocket and uncapped it. He stared at the blade and stoked it with his hand.

 _Freak_

The campers would whisper it behind his back whenever he passed by. They all hated him for what he had done, for what he failed to do. He had saved the world, but he hadn't saved his friends.

 _You're no hero_

Percy looked out to the water. He wasn't a hero. He believed that what they were saying was true and that he was nothing. Percy raised the blade and pointed it at himself. He then stabbed himself through the stomach.

Percy gasped but showed no pain. The voices were starting to fade and his friends angry faces disappeared from his mind and were replaced by happy faces. All of his friend smiled sadly at him as he slowly bled out. Percy looked at them and smiled. They smiled back and beckoned him to come with them. Annabeth reached out her hand for him to take. Percy took one last look at the ocean, at the way the rising sun reflected off the calm waters.

Percy then reached up and grasped Annabeth hand, vowing to never again let her go.

The next day the campers were informed on what Percy had done. They were all in shock and felt guilty. They had called him names and made him feel worthless. They made him think he wasn't a hero when in reality he was the greatest hero of all. The campfire was as black as can be that night as they burned Percy's shroud. It was simple but beautiful, with shells and pearls decorating it.

When the gods heard of the news, they forgot about their duties and instead mourned for their hero. The ocean was restless, reflecting Poseidon's mood. Storms, disease, and starvation swept through the continents killing many.

Hades made sure Percy was immediately granted Elysium. Percy had run straight in and jumped into Annabeths arms. Together, they walked inside holding hands and smiling. For the first time in years, Percy truly smiled.

Percy believed the words that people said. He believed that he was weak, worthless, a murderer. He was none of these. He was the greatest hero to ever live. He was the bravest of all the demigods. He was loyal to a fault. He was kind. He was amazingly smart. He was loved by so many people.

Percy Jackson is a hero.

 **I wrote this to raise awareness on suicide. If you have ever thought of or considered suicide, remember that there are people who love you and who care about you. I urge you to talk to someone. If you don't want to talk to a friend or family member, you can talk to me. I have been through much of the same thing and I can help. Please, help me and others prevent suicide. Sometimes just giving someone a smile or a kind word can save their life.**


End file.
